An air conditioner performs air-conditioning control based on control data (including a control program). The followings are known as techniques related to rewriting the control data.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of rewriting a control program through a wireless communication. More specifically, the control program is stored in a rewritable nonvolatile memory and is rewritten by a wireless signal transmitted from a wireless remote controller.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique that a maintenance management center centrally controls a large number of air conditioners. When updating the control program, the maintenance management center rewrites, through the Internet or a wireless communication, the control program of an air conditioner that is not operating.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a technique of preventing erroneous writing of the control data. More specifically, an ID code is assigned for each model of an air conditioner, and an ID code of a rewriting target is given to a control-data rewrite instruction. If the ID codes match each other, the rewriting of the control data is performed.